Babysitting Tonks
by HetaliaHufflepuff33
Summary: Remus has to baby-sit a six year Tonks, this should be fun. Don't read unless you've read Meet Tonks! R&R!


This goes with Meet Tonks, in a way. It's more of a "what if" thing. I got this idea after thinking after rereading Meet Tonks. What if Remus had to baby-sit her? So this was born. I hope you like it.

Babysitting Tonks

Remus couldn't believe it! Why, why did Sirius have to tell Ted and Andromeda that he would baby-sit Nymphadora! He was a werewolf, and Remus had promised himself that he wouldn't go anywhere near the little girl after meeting her the first time. He didn't understand why he wanted to protect her from everything. And then there was those dreams about that woman with the spiky pink hair….

"I'm going to kill that mutt!" Remus muttered to himself as he made his way to the front door. He took a deep breath before he knocked. He didn't wait that long. Ted Tonks opened the door, smiling. He wore muggle clothing. "Remus, thank you for watching Dora for us. Sirius was going to do it, but he had other plans as you know, and he said that you would do it." _Yeah other plans._ Remus thought to himself.

"It's no problem, Mr. Tonks." Ted laughed at that.

"Call me Ted, Mr. Tonks is my father." Remus merely nodded, his cheeks red. Ted called Andromeda and Nymphadora down. "Dora, you're babysitter is here!" Ted called. The little girl came running down the steps, she wore a red dress, (That her mother picked out) and now purple hair was in a ponytail. She hugged her father and turned to Remus. She almost fell when she saw it was Remus.

"Hello Remus." The little girl said, her hair and face turning as red as her hair. Remus smiled at the little girl, "Hello Nymphadora." He said with a kind smile. Her cheeks became even redder (if that was possible) and she turned to her father.

"I thought cousin Sirius was babysitting," She said to him. For some reason Remus' heart sank. _She doesn't want me here._ He shock the thought away. Did it matter if she wanted him there or not? _It does to you. In the future she will be your mat-_ Remus shock his head again. No, he would not believe that little voice in the back of his head.

"Sirius had other plans love. Be good, and don't get on Remus' nerous. I love you." Ted said before he kissed his daughters cheek. Andromada, who wore a muggle dress, did the same and the gave Remus a list of rules. After kissing their daughter once more, they left. Remus looked over the rules once more before turned to the little girl. (who was still blushing)

"Well Nymphadora, are you hungry?" He asked. Dora's hair turned pink again, before she said, "Don't call me Nymphadora, Moony. Call me Tonks or Dora." Only a few people were allowed to call her Dora.

"Okay, are you hungry, Dora?" He asked, the kind smile never leaving his face. Tonks smiled shyly and nodded.

"Okay, well let's make you something to eat." The two made their way into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?" Remus asked. Dora took a minute to think, before saying, "Macaroni and cheese!" Remus smiled and nodded. It was a good thing his father was a muggle or he wouldn't know how to work the stove.

"Mac and Cheese it is then." Remus set to work on the Mac and Cheese. The Tonks's had some in a box. _Isn't that odd._ Remus thought to himself before he began to make the food. He added more cheese then the box said, and he even put pepper on it. It smelled Heavenly!

"Here you go, one bowl of Macaroni and cheese," Remus said as he set a bowl in front of Dora. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Remus." She said before she took a large bite of the food. "It's really good!" She said after she swallowed the first bite. Remus smiled and got himself a bowl of Mac and Cheese.

After eating and cleaning up the kitchen, Dora conned Remus into play tea party with her.

Now, Remus sat at a very small table, with a frilly sunhat, blush on his cheeks and a dress on. _Oh wouldn't the boys love to see me like this._ Remus thought to himself, but he couldn't bring himself to say no to Dora when she said that he had to wear all that crap. Dora herself wasn't all dolled up. She changed into a pair of pants and a sweater and was now serving Miss Lupin (Remus) and her stuffed animals 'tea.' (Water)

"It is lovely to see you today, Miss. Lupin. How are things?" Dora asked, trying not to laugh at the sight of Remus.

"It is wonderful to see you as well, Miss. Tonks." Remus said in a high pitch voice. "Things are quite lovely." He added.

"Oh how wonderful! My Auror training is dreadful, but Moody is training me himself." Remus tried not to snort. He really couldn't see the little girl being an Auror, she was much to clumsy. (She almost knocked over her 'tea' twice and fell many times)

"Yes, that does sound dreadful," Remus said. His voice was really annoying.

After cleaning up the tea set, Remus told Dora that she had to get ready for bed. Dora took her bath without any help and change into her pajamas. Remus tucked her into bed.

"Goodnight, Dora." He said. He could have sworn her heard her say, "Goodnight Remus, I love you."

Maybe babysitting wasn't that bad.

But he would never tell the other Marauders about the tea party. He would take that to his grave.


End file.
